thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Waterborne
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Selena Waterborne Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 13 Weapon: Being a Waterborne, Selena prefers a trident, though if none are available, she's quiet skilled with a sword '''or a '''spear. Appearance: Selena is a girl who strives to look her best. She has extremely long light brown hair that falls to her knees, and vibrant green eyes. She's built athletically, weighing 133 pounds and standing at about 5 foot 5 inches in height. She's very cute and attractive looking, with unblemished skin. She also wears waterproof makeup to enhance her looks to their full potential. Strengths/skills: Being a Waterborne, Selena has become an extremely good at swimming, able to move through the water very quickly and fluidly. She's also very good at holding her breath, able to stay underwater without breathing for a good 5 minutes. She's also skilled in combat, especially in water. Her biggest strength is how tough '''she is, able to fight for long periods of time and shrug off blows most couldn't handle. '''Weakness(es): Like most Waterbornes, Selena has little knowledge of land plants, only knowing those that grow in water. She also struggles with climbing, only able to do it with help. Her final and biggest weakness is her extreme need to be better than her peers, pushing herself to the limits just to be the greatest Waterborne there was. Personality: Selena is an optimisitc girl who's cheery, easygoing '''and '''playful '''traits allow her to easily '''socialize with others, allowing her to make friends easily. She is very likeable and calm, and very charismatic, using her looks to her advantage. Even though she's 13, she acts like someone much older, being very mature and serious, but laid back enough to not seem like a roman general. She is extremely confident in her own abilities, thinking she can do them great. She's always wanting to prove her worth to her allies to keep or gain their trust, and will ask if they need help for something. She will also be courageous '''and '''selfless. Whenever she feels threatened though, Selena will let her training instincts kick in, where she becomes a dangerous fighter. She'll throw hateful and aggressive taunts to try and anger her opponent, and will try her best to be intimidating and dominant. She'll be very vicious and hot headed in a fight, proving to others she has a sharp mind as well as her physical combat skill. But her biggest downfall is how she feels she must be better than everyone else, a trait drove into her as a young child. If she feels second to anyone, she'll be visibly upset, and will stop at nothing to try and prove herself better. Backstory/History: (A first person backstory so writer's can identify with Selena easier) You've heard of the Waterbornes. Our traditions, our crazy damn traditions. They're pretty bad huh? Well, what I went through was worse than usual. They all said I was one of the best they'd seen, so you know what they did? Pushed me to the utter limits. It all started when I was born like the others, submerged in water. I managed to not drown as an infant, and I was named Selena. Somehow, the older Waterbornes knew I would be a prodigy when I grew up, or so they thought. So, when I was 5, they began my hard training. People always wonder why I'm so tough, how I can fight so well despite being only 13 years old. Try being tied down to a heavy weight, at the age of five, in utter fear of what they're going to do you, as they throw you into a pool. After screaming all the way down, you run out of air, and eventually your lungs begin to burn. When you try to breathe though, there is no air, just water. The feeling of being suffocated as it stuffs your nose full, running down your throat, as you are in immense pain, just wanting to breathe that sweet, sweet air one last time. I had dealt with that many times. I'd drowned at least six times in my lifetime, and eventually, I got used to go without air for a long time. To be honest, I could hold my breath for 4 minutes, yet stay under for 5. Even though all the air was out of my lungs by 4, my resistance to pain allowed me to stay conscious without any of it for one more minute. Some may call this impressive, and I say they're right. After all, I've never met someone else who could do the same. My parents always wanted me to be the best, be the prodigy I was "destined" to be. Look the best, fight the best, hold my breath the longest, run the farthest... all of it. Most Waterbornes never cared too much about their looks, but my mother made sure I would. "Never cut your hair. Brush your teeth, wear the right amount of makeup!" She would always tell me. Heck, she bought me waterproof makeup so I could train and look drop dead gorgeous at the same time. My father on the other head wanted me to be impressive athletically. He was the one who organized my drowning treatments to make me "tough". It might have worked, but it was cruel. You try drowning, it's not fun. Soon, people at the Waterborne Manor began to notice me. They said I looked the greatest, fought better, and was even the greatest underwater. I loved these compliments, and it drove me to do my best, and not let anyone be better than me. I remember when my strive to be the best nearly got me killed. It was before a training exercise one morning, when I was doing my makeup. "Why do you wear that makeup when you're going to wear a swim mask over your face the whole time?" A dumb sibling of mine asked. "I'll want to look good, even in a swim mask." I replied shortly. Little did I know that sibling was extremely envious of me. She wanted my good looks, my abilities, everything that I had. So, she attempted to take my life. "You're up Selena. Let's see if you can dive 500 feet underwater on one breath." The other Waterbornes gasped, and even I was surprised. The record for depth on one breath was about 325 feet, and even I was a little doubtful that I could do it. Wanting to prove I was the greatest in the group, I slipped my swim mask over my face, taking a huge gasp of air and diving straight down. I'll be honest, it looked intimidating. I couldn't even see the bottom, it looking like a blurred blue fog. However, I ignored my fears. Pushing my arms outward and kicking my legs, I swam like a frog, trying to get to the bottom as quick as possible. I could feel the pressure, as I popped my ears multiple times. My swim mask grew tighter on my face, a minor discomfort, as I neared the depths. My lungs began to burn and my limbs began to tire, but I ignored the pain, continuing on. I touched the sandy bottom, my fingers rubbing through the grainy texture. But now I faced another problem. Getting back to the surface without drowning. I kicked off the bottom of the sea floor, swimming furiously upwards, watching the surface get closer and closer the more I began to crave air. My lungs were on fire, as I exhaled a bit of air, my urge to breathe getting extremely hard to resist. The bubbles flew out faster, as the surface was just in reach. I exhaled all my air out as I broke the surface, my first breath being a long gasp of air. I pulled my swim mask on to the top of my head, noticing my peers looking impressed. Even the trainer clapped, something that I'm sure is forbidden in the Waterborne code. I'll admit, I was surprised that I pulled the dive off. After getting on the boat, the waterborne from earlier congratulated me. "Wow Selena! I can't believe you pulled that off!" Her happiness for me fooled me, and I let my guard down. It turned out be a big mistake, when she drew a dagger from her pocket, quickly stabbing me in the leg. Thanks to my crazy dad, the pain wasn't awful, but I still screamed loudly anyway, the sight of the wound being scary than the pain. I found myself fighting for my life as she ripped the dagger from my leg, stabbing down again this time at my head. I grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully until she dropped the knife. She punched me with her other hand, and I retaliated by pulling her by the hair into a headlock. I knew I was stronger than her, and I planned on choking her unconscious. However, she fought dirty, biting into my right forearm. I let go, as she lept from the floor, tackling me and her both into the sea. The fight was taken underwater, as I immediately swam lower than her, grabbing her ankle and dragging her with me as deep as I could hold. I knew I could hold my breath longer than her, as I kept pulling her deeper and deeper. She eventually began to run out of air, as she stopped trying to kill me and instead escape from me and breathe again. I wasn't going to let that happen, as I drug her under, bringing her eye to eye with me. Even though the water blurred my vision, I could see fear and panic in the girl's eyes. I glared at her, shaking my head in dissapointment, watching as air bubbles began to fly out of her mouth as she screamed in terror. The stream of bubbles lessened and lessened, before they stopped all together. The girl went still, and I knew she was drowned. I swam back to the surface, breathing the sweet air, before boarding our boat and driving it home. My parents were proud of me for once. "You broke the record! You swam 500 feet UNDERWATER without BREATHING ONCE!" My dad said excited. "And you looked gorgeous while doing it!" My mother added on. For once, I was happy. Even if I had to kill someone to get home. Though now that I had the record, people had started to pressure me into joining the games. "Volunteer as tribute. You're the best shot for a Waterborne at winning these games!" They all said. They probably were right, but I wanted to wait till I was 18, at my peak of skill. However, another event just made the pressure increase. I was in a land combat drill, fighting the trainer (and doing great mind you), when I heard panic in the water behind me. A shark had attacked some of the Waterbornes training there. I quickly took a swim mask from the rack, putting it on as I dove into the water with my weapon (a dagger) to assist the waterbornes. I looked underwater, seeing the beast heading towards me. I propelled myself forward as it bit towards me. I swam up in time, dodging the bite as I clinged on to it's fin, riding along it's back. I took the dagger, plunging it into the shark's eye. It began to thrash around, trying to throw me off, as I pushed the dagger deeper, hoping it would just die. The thing finally stopped thrashing, going still as blood stained the water. I ripped the dagger out, swimming to the surface. Everyone was cheering, as I climbed out, a few waterbornes helping me. People were calling me a hero, courageous, and the next victor of District 4. Eventually, I gave into the pressure, and that reaping, I volunteered at the young age of 13. I was confident in my ability to win, but still, I feared being only second best, and worst of all, not proving myself worthy to my siblings. Token: A White water lily pinned in her hair, symbolizing her purity and youth. Height: 5'5" Fears: Being second to anyone. Alliance: Even though she's a Waterborne, she's not a fan of the careers, instead joining the Anti-Careers, hoping to show that she doesn't need overly strong allies to win, and that the Antis should be the ones to root for. Trivia *The reason Selana's mother wants her to grow her hair extremely long is so it flows beautifully underwater. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:13 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Career Tribute